A Star Trek Christmas Carol
by sunnyblainey
Summary: Spock finds Christmas to be illogical, and in the process makes everyone miserable. the crew endeavor to change his mind
1. Visitors

Star Trek: A Christmas Carol

Author Note: Experiencing writer's block for almost every story of mine so I wrote the first chapter of this to see your reaction. If the reviews are positive I shall continue, but please be honest. If you hate it, TELL ME! Also if you have any ideas for my other stories feel free to leave me a PM or a review on that story and I'll take all ideas under consideration and give credit for the ones I use. Thank you for your time I hope you enjoy this Christmas episode!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or a Christmas Carol, I'm just mixing the sand from their respective owners sandboxes.

Jim Kirk was dead, to begin with. As Lieutenant Commander Spock attended his former Captain's funeral, he showed no sign of sentiment, and in fact asked the attending Admiral if Jim had left Captainship of the enterprise to him. He had.

Seven Christmas eves later, Spock sat in the Captain's chair aboard the Enterprise, wearing the yellow shirt and gold stripes the Kirk had worn. His lead employee was Ensign Chekov, a model Starfleet officer if there ever was one. It was a wonder he hadn't had a promotion yet, actually seeing as Mr. Spock had never found the time to recommend him for a promotion, it was no wonder at all I suppose.

And so it was that on this particular Christmas eve, Spock and Chekov were working the bridge together, Or… Chekov worked while Spock polished the buttons on his chair. They had been doing so for quite some time when the bridge doors opened and in walked… Sybok.

"Brother! Merry Christmas to you!" Sybok cried out. Quite an emotional Vulcan he was…

"Illogical." Was Spock's reply.

"Christmas, illogical! Why Spock, surly you don't mean that!" Chekov had stopped pressing buttons to listen, Sybok had said exactly what he was going to.

"Yes, brother illogical. What reason do you have to celebrate the birth of a deity that humans worship? You are full Vulcan."

"And what reason have you to not, brother? You're half human."

"The decorations and lights are an inefficient waste of time and energy. Humans have too many illogical attachments to holidays such as Christmas." Predictable. Spock was so predictable.

"All that aside, Spock, why not join my family and I for dinner tomorrow? Our shuttle is in tow behind the Enterprise." Sybok didn't really expect yes for an answer.

"No." Yep, there it was… the predictable, unemotional, no.

With that Sybok left the bridge with a quick 'Merry Christmas' to Mr. Chekov, who nodded and smiled in return.

A couple hours later the doors slid open again to reveal Janice Rand and Kevin Ryley. Janice's usual red uniform dress had been replaced with a Christmas version, and Kevin was wearing a Santa hat.

"Greetings Captain Spock, Kevin and I heard that there was a planet full of a starving Earth colony, so we're raising money to help them out, would you like to donate anything?" Janice was smiling very brightly, rumor had it that her and Kevin had just gotten engaged that afternoon.

"What shall we put you down for?" Kevin put in.

"Nothing." Replied Spock.

"You wish to remain anonymous?"

"I wish to be left alone!"

"Oh my… Janice I told you we shouldn't have come." Kevin whispered at a volume he thought Spock couldn't hear. Spock heard, but he ignored it.

"Your right Kev, let's go." Janice pulled his arm toward the door. "Merry Christmas Pavel!" She called, and they were both out the door.

"Illogical."

What did you think? Please Review.

~ElvewenDax~


	2. The First

Chapter 2: The first

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was hoping for more reviews and a bit more of a response from you guys… Hopefully you'll get more of a taste from chapter two. I have also now published this story under TOS and 2009 so perhaps that'll increase publicity.

"I presume you'll need tomorrow off Mr. Chekov?" Spock knew that Chekov had been trying to work up the courage to ask since he arrived at work that morning.

"Ah…uh…well… Yes sir, zat is, sir if you permit it? Sir?" Chekov stammered.

"Then Ensign Chekov, I presume you will provide me with a good reason why I should allow to take the time off?"

"W..Well, eet is Chreestmas after all, sir. Ze wife and kids will be expecting me, Mr. Spock sir, I would hope zat you had enough staff to cower ze shift sir."

"Indeed Ensign I do, but the ship somehow always runs smoother when you're on duty… Oh well, I suppose giving you the day off will serve to make you all the more refreshed the day after."

"Yes sir, it would sir!" Chekov's face lit up for a second.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking Chekov, since you shall be so refreshed I expect you here two hours earlier for your shift!"

"Of course, sir, I shall be here on time." His face was back to it's normal colour.

"Now get outta here, before I change my mind."

"Right away sir!" And Chekov was gone before Spock could blink.

As Spock traversed the ship on his way to his quarter's he passed a group of young Ensigns singing drunken carols in the corridors. He shut them up with a glare that the crew had labeled "The Vulcan Death Stare."

Illogical, as the look had yet to kill anyone.

Finally, he reached his quarters and was just about to press his thumb to the scanner when it beeped. There was a flash of gold and a cry of "Spooooooooooock!" that sounded remarkably like Kirk's voice.

Illogical, there was no such thing as ghosts.

Spock shook the vision out of his mind and continued into his quarters. He didn't bother turning on the lights but instead lit some candles and incense. He then changed into his meditation robes and sat upon a pillow on the floor.

Focus. Absolute Focus.

Control. Absolute Control.

There is no one but myself in this room. No one but—

Ding. Where had that come from?

Ding-ding. There, again.

He opened his eyes to a seemingly silent room. Ding-ding-dong.

Wait, that bell! Did it just… move? By itself?

Illogical, he told himself, bells cannot ring without someone or something applying the required motion and force.

…or some_thing_…

No, there were no ghosts here. He knew that. Ghosts were not real, they could not be. Could they?

Ding-a-ling-dong-ding-ding—

They continued. Repeatedly. They wouldn't stop. His ears, they hurt with the high pitched ring of bells.

"STOP!" he cried out… "Who ever has decided to play this joke on me, I order you to stop!"

Then it came. The voice. "You can't tell me what to do Spock, you know that." It was very familiar, that voice.

The he appeared, glowing slightly purple and covered in chains. Spock could see the gold Starfleet uniform, but the badge was missing. The apparitions face had what appeared to be radiation burns along one side, and was missing two fingers on his left hand. The clues all led to one possibility. But it couldn't possibly be…

"Who are you!" Spock demanded.

"In life I was your Captain. We served together a short time, but our bond was unbreakable." There was no mistaken that voice, that speech pattern… it was most definitely…

"Jim! Jim, why are you chained?"

"Each link represents each time I broke a Starfleet regulation, but that's not important, what's important is this chain." He lifted the heaviest chain in demonstration. "This chain is the longest, and each link represents every red shirt that's died under my command, ever officer that quit Starfleet because of me, and this ball on the end," he tried in vain to lift the large iron ball that Spock had somehow not noticed before, "This is for every Christmas I made the crew skip while we were on a mission."

Spock didn't move. He didn't say a word.

"Spock don't do this to your self, there is still time for you! You can still slip out of all your chains!"

"Illogical, Jim. This is only a dream, something my mind conjured up while meditating!"

"No Spock I assure you, I am quite real. As are the three spirits of Christmas that will visit you tonight. My time grows short Spock, I must go."

"Three spirits Jim? Why? Must I go through with this?" Spock tried to grab for the fading apparition, and failed

"Expect the first ghost, at 0100 hours!" With that there was a scream, and Jim was gone.

Spock laid down on his bed, and his last thought as he drifted off, was, "Illogical."

Reviews would be very much appreciated. I'm rather proud of this and I wanna hear some feed back.

~ElvewenDax~


End file.
